<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together to the end by NeasieB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127206">Together to the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeasieB/pseuds/NeasieB'>NeasieB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Double Drabble, End of the World, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, So much angst, Suicide, This isn't like me. I usually write jolly stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeasieB/pseuds/NeasieB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew they didn't want to stay on a dead planet, so they made their plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together to the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They started to talk about it when it became clear that the Earth was dying. The humans were both too clever and too stupid and now were heading for extinction, taking with them so many wonderful types of living creatures. Whole ecosystems were being destroyed, entire phyla obliterated, towns and cities crumbling. They both knew they didn't want to stay on a dead planet. </p>
<p>“We could go off somewhere together,” Crowley suggested. “Start again.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head. “I was made to protect the Earth. It wouldn't be the same anywhere else. I wouldn't <em>want<em> to be anywhere else, not even with you, darling”.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And so they made their plan, perfecting it over years and decades.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They both knew instinctively when the day arrived. They made love one last time, long and slow and gentle. Then Aziraphale took out the last, long- hoarded, precious flask of holy water and removed the stopper. With shaking hands he passed it to Crowley. Crowley snapped his fingers and a swirling vortex of hellfire appeared. He placed it carefully on the ground in front of Aziraphale. Then they kissed for the final time, took each other's hand, and went to face the end together.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>